


An Intense Bar of Soap

by KillerKells202



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a bar of soap, Cursed Fan-Fic, F/F, Masturbation, bloap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake is a Bar of Soap





	An Intense Bar of Soap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bloap/Yoap Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848043) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> My friends on Discord read cursed fics. I was involved in this and my brain decided, hey, guess what, I can do better than what's out there. I said no so many times. They'll tell you it didn't take much convincing, but my brain was already half way with this. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY!
> 
> THIS FIC IS CURSED

Bloap laid on the metal surface. The lavender bar soap waiting patiently to be used. She was drying her out from the lack of water. When she heard the nob turn, the light passing through the open cracks, she slid back and forth in excitement. Yang was in for her daily shower. She turned the water all the way up, smiling exhaustively at bloap. She had just gotten home from her vigorous work out. 

The blonde stripped her clothing, peeling off her sweaty shirt from her body, the yellow sports bra darker from her boob sweat falling away with it. Her pants clung to her from how much water she lost in her body. Using her muscular arms to push them down, the fabric stopping every so often on the way down as it bunch together. Her legs pushing the underwear nuzzled inside the kicked away. Entirely naked, the steam from the water heating the cool air was already working wonders. With her round, luscious tits exposed, the warmth hardened her nipples semi-hard. Her palm covered her nipple, her tan calloused hand giving one good squeeze before stepping in the tub. 

The water cascading all over her hot, naked body, her muscles relaxing as the water steadily dripped down her nipples, letting herself soak under hot water. Bloap could only squirm from anticipation. Seeing Yang had already done so much for her. She needed to be on her, feeling every inch of her form without restrictions. After several minutes, Yang smiled at the purple bar of soap then spoke. “I guess I've made you wait long enough love. You need this as much as I do.” Slowly, she reached for her, rough hands handling the dry surface. Yang ran the lavender bar under the water, wetting her with droplets. The response she received in return told her how much they both needed this. 

Using her hands, she lathered the bar of soap. Callused hands turned smooth, something only bloap could do. Suds gathered from the much needed contacted. Bloap covered her face, removing all the germs, oil, sweat and grime from her pores. She loved soaking up everything that made Yang, Yang. The scents she was all too familiar with. Her suds kissed along her pores, clearing away any early black heads or zits. Her Yang deserved the best and she was going to give it to her. 

Yang's hands rubbed bloap into her neck. Already the bar of soap was warming to the touch, hitting her sensitive areas she knew Yang liked best. She knew Yang's pristine body better than she knew herself. The fiery blonde moaned as red spots started showing from where bloap was warming her. It was a claim. She owned Yang. Only she would be allowed this close and make her feel this way. There was nothing anyone could do to come between them. Yang was hers. 

“Not wasting anytime, are we?” Her voice soft as she felt the effects bloap was having on her. Today must've been a rough day for both of them. The bar of soap was more possessive than usual. “Ooh. Argh!” She grit her teeth as she felt the burn become too much. A mark was left. She panted breathlessly. Her body reacting to the touches and pain. The suds massaging and popping on her skin. It was one of the best parts of her morning. One of the best parts of her morning was the feeling of bloap sliding down her body. The effects she had on her was... Oh so indescribable. 

She took the bar once more and rubbed the lavender scent across her arms. When she reached her biceps, she movements slowed knowing bloap enjoyed rubbing her suds all over and feeling every inch of her muscle. The flexing and relaxtion of her arm to feel the movement in action. It always did something for the bar of soap as she heated up but not to an uncomfortable level. 

The soap traveled from her arms down her six pack of abs, carefully going over each dip and groove. Her movement stirred her core. She could feel her insides and bloap heating up from the movement. Yang felt so sexy with the movement and the effect she had on the bar of soap. There was no way either one of them could wait must longer. Yang wanted this as much a bloap did. 

Slowly, her hand snaked down to her crotch. The bar rubbed between her folds. The suds warming, vibrating her clit and popping to add more sensations. A loud, long moan left Yang's mouth as bloap continued to teased her clit and vaginal opening. Her hand went to the wall to balance. Her eyes shut tight as pleasure consumed her. They still weren't done. No. Yang had yet to cum. Bloap refused to let her. She wouldn't be able to cum like this. No. This was teasing. Yang knew exactly what her lavender sweetheart wanted. Even as her hand worked furiously between her folds to spread the suds and get off, she wouldn't cum, not less bloap allowed it. Her pussy contracted and pulsed, releasing natural lubricate but she couldn't cum. 

“Blake. Baby... Please... Let me cum. I need it. I need you.” She begged.

Yang felt the suds moving and certain areas popping. As much as she hated it, her hand slowed. She put the soap back on the metal rack. With the suds, her fingers toyed with her slit. Then, two fingers shot into her. She cried out in ecstasy from the penetration. It was about to get better. Her fingers moved steady at first, then immediately ramped up. The suds flowing inside her, exploring her passage. Yang groaned as bloap filled her. Her legs shook in weakness. She fell to her knees continuing to push the soap into her as her fingers rubbed against her frontal walls. Her breaths came in pants. Her cheeks flushed pink, her eyes shut tight as she strained. 

“Oh fuck!” She cried out as the suds started fucking her, scraping against any and all her g-spots. There was no escape. Nothing she could do but take it. “Ngh.” It was nearly painful with how overstimulated she felt. Her walls clamped around bloap. She was flexible, it didn't matter. She was going to have Yang cum. They both needed to relieve frustration. 

“Uuuhh!” Her voice strained. “It's coming.” 

That was bloap's verbal warning before the dam collapsed. Her juices squirted out all at once against the tub floor. Her hand slowed but bloap did not. She was going to get every last drop from her pussy as she helped her ride it out. 

Yang fell back, legs spread, cunt exposed. She panted to catch her breath. One of the most intense orgasms. “Nah.” Her voice nearly gone as bloap wormed out of her covered in girl cum. It was not over was out as she rubbed against Yang's slit not finished with her yet. This was break. She wanted everyone to know Yang was claimed, who she belonged and the lavender scent is a dead give away. She owned Yang Xiao Long, from now, for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Birdie told me that you guys think turning Blake into a bar of soap was my idea. It was not, but I made it worse. New tag!


End file.
